duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Onsen
|Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire }} Onsen was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot He is the leader of the Shachihoko Group. His name means hot springs, a reference to his Water and Fire civilization cards. He has the ability to change his appearance dramatically when he takes off his hat. When his lower member's leader Sha was defeated by Benchan. He returned with his group and dueled Benchan and defeated him but then when Katta arrived and saw Benchan defeated he challenged Onsen and dueled him. This was Onsen's first time to face off Katta's "Victory Mode" and lost to him. He usually spends his time in a hot spring (referencing Gallows Cebu Kaiser's affinity for hot springs). His main purpose in entering the Dueling Carnival was to obtain the Prin Prin, the Eternal prize card. He managed to enter the semi-finals of the Duel Carnival Tournament and faced off against Team Dragon's leader, Dragon Ryu. During this duel, it was revealed that he is able to access a mode (similar to Katta's) where a Hot Spring icon appears on his forehead 30px. This mode is known as the "Super Hot" mode. When this mode is activated it changes the duel into a deadly Kaijudo battle. When a shield is broken during this "Super Hot" mode the duelist that lost a shield is inflicted with severe pain, as well as fainting after being hit directly. He managed to defeat Dragon Ryu in their duel and made it into the finals. The top members from his Shachihoko Group were defeated in their semifinal matches. He lost to Katta Kirifuda in the finals and is now hospitalized. However, after recovering from his injuries he quickly escapes and possesses Yohdel to steal the Prin Prin, the Eternal card from Katta. After gaining the Prin Prin card, he when off to meet his team members at the Dash HQ. They proceeded to open up a Dimensional Gate for the Aliens to travel through, but was interrupted by Benchan. Benchan managed to duel him for a while in order to stall time for Katta before being defeated and being held captive. In a flashback during Episode 49, it is revealed that he was not evil and had no interest in card games. Walking through the turn he had discovered the three alien cards of Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows, Unified Shachihoko Kaiser and Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna. Hot Spring Gallows made a deal with him in exchange to be able to inhabit his body temporarily. During the present, he realizes that he has been tricked by the Aliens and is then possessed by the three alien creatures. They use Onsen's body in order in order duel against Katta Kirifuda to obtain the Prin Prin card. The Prin Prin card is currently being used in Katta's deck in the form of Prin Prin, the Victorious, given to him by Benchan, who is still tied up. After Onsen lost his Katta, the dimensional gate closed, but he continued to shout for Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows to comeback and help him. After realizing that Onsen was the only one not fleeing from the closing Dimension Gate, Katta had gone back to save him from it. However, they were both almost sucked inside until being saved by Dragon Ryu in his Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious form. He later asked Katta why he was saved by him despite what he had done with Katta replying that he "also did not know why he did it". Onsen later vowed to properly duel Katta in the future. His last scene in Duel Masters Victory was in a hot spring alongside Rikishi and Shachihoko. Deck He uses a Water, Darkness and Fire civilization deck based on Aliens. His first duel against Katta focused on summoning low cost creatures to stall time with cards such as Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade and Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel to protect his Alien creatures. He then used Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman to sacrifice his creatures to help bring out the psychic cell components of Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon. Water Civilization: *Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Drain Worm, the Parasite *Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman Psychic Creatures: *Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon **Gallows Cebu Kaiser **Hydra Gilsaurus **Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel }} He also uses Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows as an additional trump card. His duel against Dragon Ryu in the tournament shown him using: Water Civilization: *Hot Spring - Invincible Time Darkness Civilization: *Killer Kusari-gama *Zabi Barrel, Western Doll Fire Civilization: *Self-Destructing Gil Poser *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper Multicolored: *Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows *Persistent Prison of Gaia }} In his Duelist Carnival rematch against Katta he has added the following cards: Water Civilization: *Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *Spiral Gate Darkness Civilization: *Infernal Smash *Terror Pit Multicolored: *Hot Spring Crimson Meow *Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole }} In his match against Benchan he added: Water Civilization: *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Hot Spring Brain Darkness Civilization: *Lost Soul Fire Civilization: *Hell's Hot Spring Multicolored: *Gallows Blissful Kaiser }} When he was possessed by the aliens, they used cards combined from Onsen, Rikishi and Shachihoko deck as well as few new cards: Light Civilization: *DNA Spark Nature Civilization: *Holy Land Rebirth Multicolored: *Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu *Marauder Deis Drive *Super Move! Absolute Despair!! Psychic Creatures: *Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair **Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows **Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser **Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler }} Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Villains